What an Atypical Life I Lead
by fuhen-shinkan
Summary: Sakura Haruno was your normal, everyday type of girl. But when her mother has to send her away for some unknown reason, what will she have to say about it? Go easy on me, it's my first fanfic! Regular Parings:SasukxSaku, NejixTen, NaruxHin, ShikaxIno.
1. My Life:The Deep Dark Abyss of Misery

**What An Atypical Life I Lead-Chapter 1-My life: The Deep Dark Abyss of Misery**

First off: This is my very first fanfic, so please, don't hurt me! I hope my writing skills come even close to the other writers! Well, enjoy! Oh, and please review, for the sake of this story. If you don't review, then it's going to be really, really…bad. Thanks!

"WHAT!" came the earsplitting shriek from a dainty pink-headed girl. Haruno Sakura to be exact. Her eyes were full to bursting. A vein popped on her temple. This was not a good day. Her mother was across from her, sitting stiffly on the beige tinted couch. The mother, Mrs. Haruno, was quite scared to say in the least.

Sakura was your average teenage girl, except for the pink hair thing of course! She had friends, enemies, crushes, etc. Sakura was a very calm, well-tempered, compassionate person, especially when you thought about how old she was. She was only **_16 _**years old! Very mature for her age, yet her bad side was quite difficult to discontinue. Her mother was a kind, gentlewoman, but for some odd reason, she didn't have any pink hair like her daughter. She was strong willed deep down inside, though. And like Sakura, her temper was hard to stop.

"YOU'RE SENDING ME WITH HER? WHY ME, OKAA-SAN? I DON'T DESERVE THE PUNISHMENT OF LIVING WITH THAT-THAT-**THING!" **she yelled in rage. Mrs. Haruno stood up and looked at her daughter firmly, a fire igniting in her eyes. "Sakura, you will stop this nonsense at once. Do you understand me?" was all she said, and all she had to say to make Sakura sit down on the other couch beside her mother. "Now," Mrs. Haruno began. "I do understand that you have a problem with your cousin, but that gives you absolutely _no _reason to screech at me. Understood?" Sakura silently bobbed her head up and down. "I don't know if this is going to be temporary or not, but I _do _know that it is for your own good. You'll be there at least a full year, 12 whole months. The longest you'd stay is 2 years. Don't worry, you're only 1 town away. That's about 30 minutes or so from here. You can stop by anytime you like, as long as it doesn't interfere with your school work, understood?" She seemed to be saying that a lot lately. Sakura sighed, _'No point in arguing with her, she's going to make me go whether I like it or not. Come on Haruno, suck it up, you've dealt with worse. Actually you haven't, but suck it up anyways!' _she screamed at herself in her mind. "You're going to be leaving in a week, dear. I know it's hard for you, but we're going to have to pull through this. Now go up to your room and pack everything," came Mrs. Haruno's firm command. Sakura nodded gloomily, dragging her feet while she walked, which ultimately caused her to get shocked upstairs by her doorknob. _'I hate today, I really, really do,' _she thought in her mind, as she entered her unadulterated room. Only one thought was running through that little pink head of hers: _I'm going to be living with Ino….' _

Sakura Haruno's room was spotless. Simple as that. Everything, such as her clothes, were tucked neatly inside drawers, her closet, etc. She had 3 large windows in her room, considering her room itself was gargantuan. Yet, there weren't a whole lot of things to fill up _all _of that space! She had 2 tall dressers, each with 6 drawers. 2 closets, one was regular, and the other was a walk-in closet. Then she had her main dresser, with only 3 drawers, complete with a large mirror resting up top. And of course, what makes every room an actual bedroom, her bed. Surprisingly, it wasn't covered in pink, frilly lace. Her covers were a deep royal blue, and her pillows were a shade lighter. Actually, the only things that were pink in her room were her clothes, everything else seemed kind of normal. Amazing, isn't it?

Sakura sighed heavily. She flopped back on her blue bed dramatically. "When is this ever going to end? Why, just this morning, I was leading my same, normal life, and now it's been torn up into tiny bite sized pieces! My life is the deep dark abyss of misery, I know it for a fact now!" she exclaimed under her breath. She sat up and began to stand. _'Well, I'm going to be staying there for at least a whole year, so, out comes my whole entire wardrobe,' _she thought sadly, gently taking out each of her outfits. Her mother, apparently, had already taken up some boxes into her room. They were stacked in a corner, about 6 of them. _'Well,' _she began to think. _'It can't be as bad as I'm making it out to be. I mean, no one at school will probably miss me, I barely have any real friends, and-and I'll be able to make some new ones while I'm at Ino's house. Even though I hate her guts, she's still my cousin, and we can't separate from each others sides, but I'm defiantly not going to tell her _that_. Hmmm…think positives Haruno, think positives.' _As she packed up most of her belongings in the boxes, she began to listen to her mp3 player. She hummed along to the sweet music. There were no lyrics, just a sweet, flowing melody that was being played on the piano. She abruptly stopped her work and turned off her mp3 player. She stood up straight with a determined look on her pale face. "I, Sakura Haruno, _am _going to stay at least a full year at Ino's house, and I'm going to do it with no complaints!" she stated confidently, gazing out of her window. But deep down inside her heart, she had a somewhat different theory. _'Roll with the punches Haruno, roll with the punches life gives you. When you're being pushed down by a problem, suck it up and take it, suck it up and take it,' _she thought, while smiling

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay, thanks big time to those wonderful people who actually took time to read my first chapter! And, even if I don't get any reviews, that really doesn't affect me.(don't get me wrong, review are very very very much appreciated! Critical guidance and help is very much needed!) Having no reviews doesn't mean I'm going to discontinue the story. I write/upload these stories for my enjoyment also! And I upload them so you can have the enjoyment I do! So even if there's absolutely _no _reviews, I'm still going to keep writing! (Oh, and sorry, I deleted the first chapter because I had to put in some extra stuffs! But I promise, this is the final one! ) I'm currently writing the next chapter, it should be done by tomorrow or the next day at that! Until then!


	2. Entering Ino's Place

Before I begin: Thank-you so much to my one reviewer, Songstress of Victory! I now feel totally motivated again! Thank-you so much times a thousand! Thank-you for adding me to your alert list also! I'm going to update as much as I possibly can! Again, thanks times a thousand!

**_Onto The Story!_**

What An Atypical Life I Lead-Chapter 2-

The week flew by like lightening. One minute, Sakura was leading a very normal, upbeat life, the next she was ready to move in with her cousin. Life has its odd ways, doesn't it?

Sakura smacked her forehead. "Awww…come on mom! At least give me a logical explanation as to why you're making me move in with that thing!" Sakura begged while dragging a large, black suitcase down the elegant stairway. "For one: Ino is not a _thing_, she's a person, a human being just like you and me! Secondly: I don't need to give you any explanation whatsoever as to why I'm making you do this. You're leaving tomorrow, and that's final," her mother stated bluntly. Sakura rolled her eyes in defeat. _'I wonder how Ino's handling this?' _Sakura thought, helping her mother pack some more of her things from her room.

**_At Ino's:_**

Ino sat down on the purple plush carpet in her room, pouting at the day's new turn. _Flashback:_

"_Ino, there's something important I've got to tell you," Mrs.Yamanaka stated. Ino looked up from her Teen Magazine with an eyebrow raised. "Okay, just to get this over with," Mrs.Yamanaka sighed. "Your cousin, Sakura, is going to be living over here for a year. Two years at the most," Ino's mother said rapidly. Ino's eyes popped out of their sockets and she opened her mouth a few times to say something, yet nothing seemed to want to come out. Mrs.Yamanaka raised her hand and said, "No, I want to questions or complaints, just get your room ready for her, she'll be staying in her as well." With that said, Ino's mother departed the purple covered room.' _End Flashback.

"Why does everything happen to me? Why me?" she asked under her breath. She sighed again and reluctantly got up. "Might as well start on getting this room cleaned up so little Miss Pinky can have room. Geez, what's up with my life?" she asked herself while picking up clothes and makeup off the ground. _'She's going to get a totally rude wakeup call when she arrives' _thought Ino.

**_The Next Day:_**

"Come on Sakura! Today's the big day! Get in the car and stop procrastinating already!" came Mrs. Haruno's loud command. Today was the day Sakura Haruno would move in with Ino Yamanaka, the evil cousin according to Sakura. Sakura groaned loudly. "Coming mother!" she replied dully, slowly walking down the steps into the living room. "Sakura, can't you at least _act _like you're somewhat happy?" asked Mrs. Haruno, turning around to face her daughter. Sakura rolled her eyes and put on a fake cheery smile. "See mom? I'm happy; don't I look happy to you? I sure do feel happy, don't you mother?" she asked rapidly, her smile stretching across her face. "On second thought, I liked you better when you were depressed," her mother replied bluntly, turning back around to pick up more boxes. Sakura rolled her eyes again and swiped the fake smile that was plastered to her face off. "Help me with these boxes, as soon as we get them packed, we can leave," Mrs. Haruno told her daughter, lugging one of the boxes to the truck. There were about 8 in all. Sakura had lots and lots of belongings apparently. She nodded obediently and took the last box outside into the car. She'd already called all of her friends that morning, all 3 of them. She wasn't the most popular gal at the school to put it frankly. Her friends seemed devastated, but cheered up a bit when they heard that she'd only be 1 town away. It was 3 o' clock in the afternoon now, Sakura and her mother began to step into the large red truck. "You sure you've got everything, dear?" Mrs. Haruno asked sweetly, starting up the engine. Sakura nodded. "Hai, I'm sure. My room's completely empty, as it will be for the next year or two," she added dryly. Sakura's mom just sighed in defeat. _'I don't believe my daughter will ever grow out of her stubbornness to realize that this is for her own good. There's no use crying over spilled milk now, we're already on our way. Let's just hope nothing pops up during the time she stays over there.' _Thought Mrs. Haruno as she pulled out of the driveway. Despite the fact that the drive from their town to the next was only 30 minutes, it'd seem like an eternity to the Haruno family.

"Finally, we're here!" Mrs. Haruno exclaimed happily, stopping the truck outside a vast sized house. There were 4 stories, not including the attic, to the house. "Yup, this is definitely the Yamanaka family's house. Save up loads of money, then go and spend it on something really flashy. They haven't changed at all whatsoever," Sakura sighed and shook her head in dismay. "Come on, Sakura. The least you could do is be thankful that Ino's mother is letting you stay in her house, for a whole year not to mention!" came Mrs. Haruno's reply while jumping excitedly out of the car. Sakura's mother and Mrs. Yamanaka, obviously, were sisters. But very close sisters at that. Their children were a totally different story. Sakura rolled her eyes, for the third time that day and sighed. _'I guess she's right, I mean, Mrs. Yamanaka doesn't have it the easiest, considering the state her husband's in. Ever since he's had that heart attack, she's been so worried and shakey. Okay, Sakura, think of it this way: you're putting up with Ino for Mr. Yamanaka! You're doing it for him!' _Sakura thought to herself, while knocking on the front door to the large house. The large, intricately designed door, opened grandly to reveal a tall and skinny woman who looked to be in her late twenties, but was actually in her mid thirties. This was Ino's mother. Mrs. Yamanaka was a definite blonde, no doubt about it. She wasn't stupid or anything, unlike Ino in Sakura's opinion. Actually, she was quite smart and open-minded. She was always in a cheery mood, despite certain situations, but she seemed to grow a tad bit wearier as the days rolled past. Her eyes were a dazzling shade of blue, somewhat like her daughters, but a bit darker. Her hair was mid-length down her back, an overall nice woman.

"Oh, welcome Sakura! I'm so happy to see you! It seems like it's been years!" exclaimed the overjoyed Mrs. Yamanaka, hugging the daylights out of the poor pink-headed girl. Sakura smiled and returned the hug. "I'm happy to see you too Aunt Kyoko!" Sakura replied. They broke apart and Sakura stepped aside for her mother and Mrs. Yamanaka to greet each other again. Sakura stepped inside, already knowing the house like her own, considering how many times she's had to endure being in it. She turned to her right from the doorway into the living room and sat down in front of the already turned on TV. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Why isn't it little Miss Forehead?" came a sly sneer. Sakura sighed and turned her head slowly in annoyance towards the intruder of her peace. Of course, as always, it was Ino. "Yes, I'm here Ino-pig," Sakura replied dully, casually leaning back on the green sofa. Ino sat down next to Sakura and started. "You're really going to stay here for a whole year? Two years tops?" she asked, her bright blue eyes shimmering like stars. Sakura nodded. "Apparently so, yet my mom hasn't told me why I'm staying here for so long. Anyways, how's your dad doing?" Sakura asked, trying to get off of the still tender subject of her having to stay at the Yamanaka house. Ino shrugged. "He's doing alright, I suppose. He's still in the hospital, but he should be getting out next month or the month after that. He's still going to be somewhat weak when he's able to get out of the hospital, though." Sakura nodded in understanding when their mothers decided to burst in on one of their very few peaceful moments with each other. "Okay, you two! I advise you to begin unpacking, Sakura. The sooner the better! Ino, you help her with that also. In the meantime, Kiyone and I will be in the kitchen discussing some important matters. You two girls get along well, and no fighting!" commanded Mrs. Yamanaka. Ino rolled her eyes and Sakura nodded politely. The day was going to go on forever, and Sakura thought that the _car drive _would be long...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wow, this chapter turned out to be longer than the last one! (I know I've said this so many times already, but thank-you Songstress of Victory! .) I'll update again very very very soon! Either tomorrow or the next day! Usually it takes me up to 3 days tops to update, unless something happens to pop up. Don't worry, I'll keep working my butt off so you guys can read the fanfic! Until then,

fuhen-shinkan


	3. To The Mall We Go!

Okay, thanks again to Songstress of Victory, my totally awesome reviewer! Don't worry; I don't take offense to good advice! Actually, I was thinking the same thing after I reviewed my pages. I'll try to make it less jumbled up! So, now, onto the next chapter!

**What An Atypical Life I Lead-Chapter 3-To The Mall We Go!**

"Hurry up forehead girl! Put more back into it or you're never going to be able to carry that huge thing upstairs!" Ino commanded standing next to the doorway. While Ino stood watching Sakura, Sakura was actually doing all of the work.

"Why don't you come out here and help me take the boxes in, huh? Or are you to scared that you'd break a fingernail or something to that nature, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked while smirking behind a brown box. Ino fumed. "No! I'm afraid that my nail polish may rub off. I just did them you know," she replied while lifting her flawless right hand up to the sky, inspecting it for any marks. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sakura lugged the boxes up the stairs, one after the other, eventually having them all in a neat row in Ino's purple room. She sighed and wiped her brow. She leaned against a wall in exhaustion. "You could have at least helped a bit you know!" she exclaimed, seeing Ino stepping through the doorway.

Ino sat down on her velvety purple bed and replied simply, "I know." Sakura, once again, sighed.

_'There's no hope anymore! I've lost all of my motivation, so what if her father's in the hospital? I'm stuck here with her! At least he's in a room with peace and quiet, without any Ino Yamanaka! But nooooo! Do I get that kind of treatment? No. Do I get to sit around in bed watching TV all day? No. Ugh...Don't think like that Haruno!' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Hey, forehead girl?"

"What now, Ino?" Sakura asked, leaning over to open one of the cardboard boxes that held her clothes.

"You're going to be attending my school, right?" Ino asked, while sipping on an ice-cold glass of tea. Sakura envied her and her abilities to drink tea at the moment. Since she was working and all.

"Yeah, so what?" came Sakura's dull reply.

"That means I'm going to have to show you around, get you into the groove of things. Well, since today is Friday, I've got the whole weekend to fill you in on stuff. I can even take you to a few people's houses, just so you'll at least know _some _people there." Ino stated, yet again taking a large slurp of her beverage.

Sakura turned around and stood up straight, leaning backwards to stretch. After she composed herself she smirked. "You know? You have your smart moments every now in then, Ino-pig," she complimented, sitting next to Ino on the bed.

"I know, I know. I'm bored, you can unpack later, want to go somewhere?" Ino asked finally getting up. Sakura shrugged. "Like where?" was all she asked, standing up as well.

"The mall!" came Ino's instant reply. Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, I guess. Let me get a new outfit on and whatnot." Ino nodded happily. "I'm going to do the same. You can use the bathroom in here, I'll use the one in the hallway," she said, and began rummaging through her closet. Sakura laughed at the comical sight.

Sakura went through one of her boxes and found the outfit that she was looking for. Plain, dark blue jeans, bell bottoms to be exact, with a large,white T-shirt that said "Go Away" on the front and "THAT MEANS YOU!" on the back in bigred letters. She put on some regular white tennis shoes, and snapped a silver Fossil watch on her slender wrist.

She walked into the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth for what was probably the third time that day, and brushed her hair till it was silky and glossy.

Ino stepped in with light blue bell-bottom jeans, and a curve fitting dark purple T-shirt that read "You talk, I'll act like I'm listening" on the front and "Nice talking with you!" on the back in big black lettering.

"Ready to go, yet forehead girl?" Ino asked casually stepping in the bathroom, taking the hairbrush from Sakura's hands. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, but apparently you aren't," she replied dryly. Ino was applying her many layers of makeup to her face.

"Aren't you going to put some makeup on, Sakura? And what are you going to do with your hair? And why are you wearing that horrid oversized T-shirt?" Ino exclaimed looking at Sakura with widened blue eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I wear the shirt because I want to, I don't wear makeup because I feel it's worthless, and I don't do my hair because I don't like doing my hair, simple as that. Any other mysteries about myself that you'd like to find out?" Sakura was normally sweet and polite to everyone, everyone that is, except Ino Yamanaka, and her mother in some cases.

Ino sighed in surrender. "Fine, whatever. Anyways, you'll probably meet some of the people I hang with at school, who knows, you might even make some of them your friends. I highly doubt it, but it's possible!" Ino exclaimed, trying in vain to be motivational.

"Yeah, thanks Ino," Sakura replied, trying to act as if Ino's words had some sort of good affect on her. "No prob, I'm always there for you! Now, off to the mall! It's a walking distance from here, so let's go!" Ino exclaimed while walking out of her door. Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Wow, I just got here, and I'm being dragged off into some mall with her friends, this is odd.' _Sakura thought while following Ino downstairs.

"Hey okaa-san, Sakura and I are going to head out to the mall. We'll be back in a few hours," Ino informed her mother who was talking with Mrs. Haruno at the kitchen table. Each held a cup of green tea in their hands.

"Okay, dear, just try to be back before it gets too dark outside, alright?" Kyoko asked sweetly, taking her eyes off of her tea to look up at her daughter. "Now Sakura, I want you to be polite to the people you meet, you hear?" Mrs. Haruno asked, looking at her daughter. Sakura smiled and replied, "No problem mom, aren't I always?"

The two teens were out the door in a matter of seconds. While walking down the street, Ino pointed out some of the best places to hang out, restaurants, people's houses, stores, etc. "Oh, and you just _have _to go that that coffee shop there, "The Place." Everyone in the city of Konoha goes there, especially on weekends. They've got the _best _coffee imaginable!" Ino piped up.

Sakura nodded and inspected the coffee place while walking. _'Hmmm...Seems good. I think I went there the last time I came here. Can't remember though'_ thought Sakura.

After about a ten-minute walk, they finally reached the destination: the mall.

"Well, what are we waiting for, huh? Let's go in!" Ino exclaimed while literally dragging Sakura by her wrist into the large building. _'This ought to be interesting'_ both teens thought while entering.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay, what did you think of that chapter? Heads up: New character is coming up either in the next chapter, or the one after! Oh, and Songstress of Victory, was the text a bit less jumbled and confusing? I hope it was! Until next time

fuhen-shinkan


	4. Food Court Part 1

**I'm totally in debt to my totally awesome reviewer, Songstress of Victory! Thank-you so much for the support for this story, you don't know how much that means! I'm keep updating as much as physically possible for me so you all can enjoy the story! Again, thanks Songstress of Victory! **

**ONTO THE STORY! **

**What An Atypical Life I Lead-Chapter 4-Food Court Part 1 **

"Ino, take it easy! My wrist is beginning to get numb!" Sakura complained while Ino continued dragging her throughout the building. "Just a little more, we're going to the food court, everybody should be there waiting," replied Ino, not bothering to look back at the bubble-gum haired teenager.

Sakura sighed. "Wait a minute," she began in realization. "You set all of this up?" Ino nodded.

"Yup, you'll thank me later though. Don't worry, only three fourths of them will probably hate your guts!" Ino cheered happily.

They stopped in front of a large, open entrance labeled Food Court with bright, red, flashing neon letters at the very top. "Here we are Forehead girl," stated Ino excitedly. Sakura nodded. _'Wow, this place is huge! Back at home; you couldn't even call our mall an actual sized mall! It was puny compared to this!'_

Ino returned to dragging Sakura by her wrist into the food court. She stopped abruptly to scan the area for her friends. "Aha! There they are! Little devils are probably hiding!" Ino exclaimed in triumph.

Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust_. 'She's my cousin, she's family, I still love her like family, but she's really got to lay off the sugar and coffee. Seriously, she needs to cool it once in a while, waaay too much energy!_' Sakura thought.

"Hey you guys! What's up?" Ino screeched across all of the food court, waving madly to her friends while still being able to drags Sakura along behind herself.

"Hey, Ino! Come on over!" came a reply from a brunette girl. She had two buns placed symmetrically on top of her head, green cargo pants and a plain black T-shirt.

Ino nodded and finally reached the table in the far corner of the food court. "Hey Ten-ten," greet Ino to the girl. Ten-ten smiled in reply. "Hey," Ten-ten began. "Who's the girl?"

Ino opened her mouth to say something put Sakura pulled her wrist away from her hands and shot her a glare. While massaging her bruised wrist she replied, "I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." Sakura held out her non-bruised hand to Ten-ten to shake. They both shook hands and Ten-ten spoke up again. "Well, nice to meet you Sakura, meet the group!"

Ten-ten began pointing towards the people seated at the table. "First off, there's Hinata Hyuuga," she said, pointing to a small blue-purple haired girl who was fiddling with her fingers shyly. Sakura smiled. "H-hello, Sakura-san," came Hinata's small reply. Sakura looked at her quizzically. "-San? No, no! You can just call me Sakura!" she replied happily. Hinata nodded.

"Then there's Naruto, the annoying one of us all!" Ten-ten laughed, pointing at a spiky blonde boy, wearing an orange T-shirt and baggy-ish blue jeans. His shoes were sparkly white. He wore a black digital watch on his left hand. "Hey, you're the annoying one, lady! Anyways, nice to meet you Sakura!" he exclaimed, turning to her. She smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you also, Naruto."

"Then we turn to the grand master himself, Neji Hyuuga!" Ten-ten joked grandly, bowing as she pointed to him. Neji was a brunette headed boy with long, mid-lengthed hair. His eyes were a weird color, like cream almost. He wore a baggy, olive green T-shirt with baggy blue jeans. His shoes were also white in color. "Nice to meet you," he said, looking up at Sakura. She nodded. "Same here," came her reply.

"There's Shikamaru, him and Ino are...let's just say they bicker more than needed. It's making u s kind of question them both," Ten-ten whispered to Sakura. She laughed. "My, my, I never knew my cousin would try to find a steady relationship with anyone!" Sakura whispered back. Ten-ten laughed as well.

Shikamrau was a bored looking teenager. He wore a, like everyone else, oversized beige T-shirt with baggy blue jeans. His shoes, though, were dark red in color. "Ugh, more troublesome people! Geez Ino, you just bring in everything you can possibly think of, don't you?" he asked turning to Ino. She laughed.

"And last but not least, the oh-so mysterious, Sasuke Uchiha!" Ten-ten introduced grandly, stepping aside so Sakura could see him.

Her eyes grew wide. He was actually a very nice looking teen. He wore a dark blue T-shirt with black pants. His shoes were a mix of red and black, and a black watch adorned his left wrist, like Naruto's. He had his eyes closed, but when he heard his name being called, he pulled up his eyelids slowly.

Onyx eyes met jade eyes, but yet, there was a small spark between them. They stood staring at each other for about 3 minutes straight, neither even bothering to blink. He then turned away and said haughtily, "Hn...Whatever. Welcome, pinky, to Konoha..." he said sarcastically.

Sakura glared daggers at him. _'I swear, if this kid starts to get on my nerves, it's going to be total destruction for him!' _her "inner" Sakura thought.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, turning to her with a smug look on his face. Sakura smirked.

"I'm staring at that big black dot on your forehead," she replied sarcastically. He nervously reached his hands up to his forehead and she started to laugh.

"Oh, the oh-so wonderful Sasuke actually cares about what he looks like now?" Ten-ten asked while smirking. _'I have a feeling this girl, Sakura, is going to improve the group's attitudes and feelings' _thought Ten-ten.

"Hn...No," came his dull reply. Ten-ten laughed. "Are you sure? I mean, we used to tell you that all the time, but when Ms. Sakura here says it, you get all worried. I wonder if that means anything. Are you guys questioning him as well?" Ten-ten asked turning to the rest of the group.

Everyone nodded their heads in unison, even Shikamaru, who usually thought it too troublesome to even look at people!

Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones who weren't looking all that enthusiastic. Sasuke then spoke up. "Whatever, you know it's not true. I'd rather die than like a pink-headed nuisance like her," he replied hotly.

Sakura fumed. "And I wouldn't ever like an egotistical freak like yourself either!" she screeched to his face. They began to glare at each other. Everyone sweat dropped.

Ten-ten smirked. "I dunno, Sakura, I mean, you and Sasuke seem like you'd go together pretty well," she replied.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Ten-ten and glared. She laughed nervously. "Well, uh, maybe not then?"

Sakura and Sasuke continued to glare at each other again. Ino sighed and sat down next to Shikamaru. Everyone moved their seats back a foot or two because of Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke was now standing up, his chair toppled over behind him, his hands firmly pressed on the table, leaning over at Sakura, glaring. Sakura was doing the same. Both continued that position, sparks flying everywhere. They both growled. "Pink-headed nuisance," he whispered while glaring. "Egotistical, self-centered freak!" she replied.

"You do realize those two words mean the same, right?" he asked smugly. Their glaring contest was still on. "For one: just goes to show you that you can't use only one of those words to explain how egotistical you are. And two: I'm actually surprised that your vocabulary goes beyond 'Hn'!" she replied, glaring still.

"Ummm...ehem?" Ten-ten coughed. Both turned away quickly, looking everywhere but at each other. "I guess we should go order our food?" she asked, looking at everyone. They just nodded. Everyone got up and began to scatter.

_'I'm going to Starbucks! Aha! There it is!' _Sakura thought as she approached the sweet smelling coffee shop.

_'Starbucks is the place, wait, why is she going there? Oh man' _thought Sasuke. There was a huge line for Starbucks, and Sakura and Sasuke were the very last ones, which meant they'd have to wait in line next to each other. _'No fair! What's he doing here? Can't he take his egotistical self somewhere else?' _Sakura thought as he approached the shop.

"Can't you take your egotistical self somewhere else, like McDonald's?" Sakura asked bluntly. He glared. "Why aren't you at the bubble gum store, eh?" he shot back. They continued to glare, stopping once every now and then to move up in the line.

_'This year is going to be a total drag,' _Sakura thought to herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I think that was a pretty good chapter! New character should be coming up in the next chapter! . Thanks, _again,_ to Songstress of Victory for all of the support! It really means a lot! . Until next time

fuhen-shinkan


	5. Food Court Part 2

**What An Atypical Life I Lead-Chapter 5-Food Court Part 2 **

_'Finally' _thought Sakura, for it was now her turn to order at Starbucks. "Hmmm...I believe I'll have a grande sized Carmel macchiato, with extra whipped topping and extra Carmel, please," she ordered. She had it memorized, that's what she got every single time.

Sakura went to sit at one of the tables while she waited for her things to be ready and called out. Sasuke ordered his. He got a grande-sized mocha. He sat down next to her, considering the fact that there weren't any more seats. Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke rolled his as well.

_'Life sucks now' _Sakura thought, propping her head up with her right hand, her legs crossed and her left hand resting in her lap.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura and Sasuke's orders were fulfilled and they left without a word to each other.

* * *

Ino made her way up to the line at Culvers (Note: I highly doubt that they've got Culvers in Food Courts, but I can dream, right?) with Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata following. The line was fairly short, so there wasn't much waiting involved. "Hmmm...I'll take a medium sized chocolate flavored concrete malt." she said simply. She went down the line. Shikamaru ordered the same, Naruto ordered vanilla flavored concrete malt, and paid for Hinata's strawberry flavored concrete malt.

* * *

Tenten and Neji ordered at McDonald's. (Note: Sorry, couldn't think of anything else! Anyways, McDonald's rox! Don't diss McDonald's!) TenTen ordered a Reese Blizzard and Neji ordered a large coke. They both walked back in silence.

* * *

Finally, everyone arrived back at their table in the corner of the food court. Since the table was round, the order went like this from the top of the table going clockwise: Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and then Neji. People began talking amongst themselves. Naruto going on about ramen to Hinata who was blushing a mad shade of red. TenTen and Neji talking about fighting, as usual.

Shikamaru was just slowly eating his malt, and Ino was _trying _to talk with him, with no avail. She sighed and soon gave up. The only two who were completely quiet were Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was sipping casually on his mocha, as was Sakura. Again, they started their glaring contest.

Neither of them blinked once. Then Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch. Sakura tried to hold in a laugh, eventually leading to her face becoming all twisted. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched some more and Sakura couldn't take it. Apparently Sasuke couldn't take her face being so twisted and ugly either, because both just started cracking up laughing!

Sakura spit her drink across the table, obviously for Sasuke, and Sasuke spit his across the table towards Sakura also. Their staring contest had apparently turned into a total Laugh Fest! Sakura's face turned red from laughter, so did Sasuke's. After about three minutes or so, the two composed themselves enough to sit up straight.

Everyone had an anime sweat drop adorning their heads. "Ummmm...mind telling me what that was all about, eh Sakura...Sasuke?" TenTen asked suspiciously. Sakura chuckled. "Why of course TenTen. I never knew the great Uchiha had people whose eyebrows twitched from not blinking!" she managed to say between fits of laughter.

Sasuke glared. "Well at least my face didn't look all screwed up like yours did! You should have seen in Pinky!" he shot back. It was then Sakura's turn to glare. TenTen, once again, broke the silence. "Ooookay...yeah right. Sure seems like you two get along well," she stated. Before either of them could object the then said, "Well, I'm finished. Are you guys all ready?" she asked, looking at everyone's faces.

They all nodded in response. All of the teens stood up and threw away their food. "So, where to now?" Sakura asked, wondering if they'd just go home or not. "Oh, yeah, I forgot, you're not used to our 'schedule'. We usually go over to TenTen's place to hang out. Usually a sleepover. I mean, if you uncomfortable, since this is your first day with us and all, you can go back to my place," Ino explained.

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no! Going back with my mother, and Aunt Kyoko? No offense to your mother, but when those two are together, it's totally chaotic! I'll go to TenTen's place with you all!" Sakura replied back. Ino smiled and nodded. "Hey, TenTen, are we staying the night again, or are we just hanging out?" Ino called.

TenTen turned around and shrugged. The whole group stopped walking to listen in. Even the boys, i.e. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji, stayed the night over there. It was considered normal to them. "I dunno, do you guys want to stay the night, or just hang out?" she asked. Neji was the first to speak up. "My house is really...well...horrid. Parents always bugging be, etc. I'll stay over there."

Naruto then put his two cents in. "Yeah, my house is real crappy too, I'll stay over there also." TenTen nodded then turned to the rest of the group. "All for stayin' the night at my house, raise your hand!" Everyone raised their hands. She smiled. _'I hope Sakura likes it, especially with Sasuke being there and all. I just better clean up any blood they spill before it permanently stains the place' _thought TenTen.

"Oh, and, where's Reika today?" Ino asked suddenly remembering. TenTen shrugged. "I'll call her over so she can stay the night too. We'll have a full house! The whole gang," TenTen replied happily.

* * *

"Hey, mom! Sakura and I are staying over at TenTen's this weekend!" Ino announced as she walked through the doorway. The two teens entered to find their mothers talking calmly in the living room. "Oh, okay dear. Make sure Sakura feels welcome, alright?" Mrs. Yamanaka answered back. Ino nodded.

"What should I wear tomorrow, Sakura?" Ino asked frantically, while searching through her closet. Sakura shrugged. "I dunno, pick out anything. You've sure got lots to chose from." Ino scoffed. "Yeah right, and like you don't? Look at those boxes! More than half of those are filled with clothes!" Ino exclaimed, pointing at the boxes stashed in the corner.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, true. But at least I don't complain over what I've got to wear when I know I've got millions of outfits just waiting to be worn." Ino rolled her eyes in return. Finally, they both picked out two different outfits, one for Saturday and one for Sunday, and a pair of pajamas.

Sakura fished around for her toothbrush again in her boxes, also looking for other accessories and assets. Such as a hairbrush, watches, belts, etc. After about five more minutes of searching for things, the two finally gathered everything they needed and set them in one large duffle bag.

"And off to TenTen's we go!" Ino exclaimed, exiting out of the room. Sakura laughed at her hyperness level.

* * *

Hoped you liked that chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! Thanks again to my totally totally awesome reviewer, Songstress of Victory who's backed me up all the way in the making of this fanfifc! I couldn't have done it without you! . Next chapter, there's going to be a more in depth look at this new character called "Reika"! Hope you like! Thankies. Also, the next chapter will be much longer than the past ones! I'm going to have so much fun writing the sleepover!


	6. Sleepover at TenTen's!

**What An Atypical Life I Lead-Chapter 6-Sleepover at TenTen's!**

"So...uh...where does she live, anyways?" Sakura asked. Ino and she were walking down the street, duffle bag in hand. "Oh, just off the corner of this street. Everyone else should be arriving soon, also," answered Ino, pointing to the next corner.

Sakura nodded. _'I wonder what her house will be like?' _she thought to herself. Turning the corner, Sakura soon found out. Her jaw suddenly dropped.

The house was actually quite large. Not mansion size, but _very _close to it! And, the most amazing this was, it was absolutely spotless! The grass was sparkling with dew, which somehow survived the morning, because it was almost six o' clock! The house was a shiny white, brilliantly glistening. Sakura trees (cherry blossom trees) dappled the front yard, giving it a welcoming feel.

Ino laughed. "Yeah, you get used to it eventually, don't worry." Sakura laughed along with her. TenTen opened the door suddenly, noticing they were already there. "Hey! Everybody's already here! Come on slow pokes!" TenTen exclaimed, ushering them in.

Stepping inside, they found themselves in a large living room, with red carpet and beige couches. Everyone was already there. "Oh, Sakura, there's someone here that I'd like you to meet. Sakura, meet Reika. Reika, meet Sakura!" TenTen introduced the two.

Reika was a teenager, same as Sakura, with blue-grey hair. She wore a light purple tank top with laces in the front, and a darker purple skirt that came mid-thigh. She also wore blue sandals. A black wristband adorned her left wrist.

"Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you) I'm Sakura," Sakura introduced herself, slightly bowing. Reika did the same. They both shook hands and smiled. "Well, now that our intros are finished, let's get down to business, what shall we do first? It's only six," stated TenTen, plopping herself lazily on the couch next to Neji.

Everyone shrugged. "I would say we go outside and play games, and whatnot, but we should wait till it gets dark," suggested Sakura. Ino nodded in agreement. "Hmmmm...Let's play a game with food. How 'bout...okay, I got it!" TenTen exclaimed triumphantly.

"Okay, one of us goes and makes some sort of horrid concoction to eat, we pass it around, and whoever's left is the total winner, and best of us all! No rules, you just can't gag, or make any faces while eating/drinking it. Got it?" explained TenTen. Everyone nodded. They all got in a circle in the middle of the living room.

"Okay, I'll make the stuff, you guys wait here. I'll be back in a sec," and off TenTen went. Everyone sat in silence. They heard chopping from a knife on a cutting board, then some liquid pouring, and finally a blender being turned on. _'This is going to be totally nasty, we've played this game once before with TenTen, and we all had stomach problems for the next week.' _thought Ino.

TenTen came back with a cup of green slob, with red and yellow pieces in it. The liquid gave off a retched, putrid smell of rotten eggs and puke. She smiled at her geniuses. "Okay, I'll start," and TenTen took a sip. She made no sign of illness or anything! _'Oh my god! What was I thinking! That was horrible!' _thought TenTen, while still keeping her cool, passing the cup to her left which was Neji.

Neji prepared himself for a strong impact. He stopped breathing and took a drink. He almost puked. His face twisted around in a nasty form, he was defiantly out. He sighed. "What'd you put in that thing, TenTen!" he screamed after regaining his mental consciousness. TenTen smiled devilishly. "As if I'd tell you. I'll say it when we're all finished. Remember, you can forfeit any time!"

Next was Ino's turn, but of course, she passed. "No way am I drinking something that may be someone's regurgitated puke! No thank-you! Better safe than sorry," she scoffed. She passed it to her right, which ended up as Naruto.

Naruto drank it, but as always, he just has to ruin something, and he ended up spitting it back out...onto Sasuke's face. He passed it nervously to the next person, which was Hinata. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered calmly, yet deadly. Sakura giggled. She always held a small handkerchief in her back pocket just in case. She handed it to Sasuke.

"You'll still smell like puke, but at least you won't look like it. At least...you won't look like puke more than you already do..." she said, handing the tissue to Sasuke. He glared, but snatched it away from Sakura's hands. "Hn..." he grumbled, wiping his face. Sakura smirked. _'Score one for Haruno' _she thought happily.

Hinata passed, she was much too scared to drink suck a foul thing. It may have ruined her for life!

Next was Reika. She took a somewhat large sip, thinking the drink couldn't _possibly _be _that _bad, but totally regretted the move afterwards. She gulped it down and choked. "Sheesh! What'd you put in this stuff?" she asked. TenTen smiled. "You like?" she asked back. Reika rolled her eyes. "Yeah...it tastes wonderful!" she replied sarcastically.

Next was Sasuke. He drank it without a word. _'Being covered in it is way worse than having to drink it. It's smell is worse than it's taste' _Sasuke thought while taking it. He passed it to his left, which happened to be Sakura.

Sakura drank it, she was going to puke! But she kept still, and took it like a man...or woman in her case. She smirked after noticing Sasuke's annoyed look. "What? Ticked that a pink haired girl such as myself can withstand this crap just as much as you?" she whispered. He shot her a deadly glare. It just made her smirk even more.

There was only TenTen, Sakura, and Sasuke left. TenTen took the next sip, but I suppose she took a _bit _too much, and she gagged. "Ehe...oops?" she said nervously.

Sasuke went next, still no sign of giving up. Then Sakura, they went on like this for at least ten minutes when TenTen called a stop. Sasuke and Sakura's faces were totally green, but they didn't think about that.

TenTen shook her head and sighed. "No more, you guys are going to hurl. The bathroom is upstairs, first door to your right." she said, and both dashed away up the stairs. "What are we going to do with those two?" TenTen murmured.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke pushed their way through the bathroom door at the same time. "Move it pinky!" Sasuke managed to choke out, pushing her aside. She pushed him back. She leaned over the toilet and threw up. "Ugh!" she exclaimed. Sasuke went next, almost spraying Sakura with it. 

"Watch it, jerk!" Sakura screeched, standing up quickly. They rolled their eyes and rinsed their mouths with water. "Ugh...I feel horrible. It's all your fault, Sasuke!" Sakura accused. "Hn...Whatever." and he walked out casually, with the bubble gum headed girl behind.

* * *

"Well it's about time! What were you two doing up there!" TenTen scolded as the two walked down the steps. Sakura blushed and Sasuke's eyes widened. TenTen smirked. "Not that I'd want to know anyways. Never mind..." she concluded, sitting back down. Sakura shook her head and Sasuke shot them both dark glances. 

"Okay, it's seven o' clock now. What do you want to do?" Ino asked everyone, looking at her watch. They all shrugged in response. "I'm all outta ideas, sorry. The well ran dry," TenTen apologized, shrugging sheepishly. "We could play Honey Say You Love Me," suggested Sakura. Everyone turned to face her.

"What? Just and idea!" she held her hands up. TenTen shook her head. "No, no. How do you play?" TenTen asked. Sakura smiled.

"Okay, we find a way to pick someone to be first. I guess we'll pick straws or something. But, that person has to go up to someone, anyone, in the room and say, "Honey, please say you love me." The person who's being asked this cannot laugh, and has to reply, "Honey I love you." _NO _laughing is allowed, not even a smile," Sakura replied. "Or a smirk in Sasuke's case." she added.

TenTen nodded in understanding. "Everybody in?" she asked. Everyone nodded and they sat in their little circle again. "Hmm...let's pick straws or something," TenTen said, getting up to go to the kitchen, and coming back with a handful of straws.

"Okay, whomever gets the shortest straw, has to go first." Everyone nodded. They all took their straws from TenTen's hand. (Of course TenTen wasn't going to go first. She'd made it that way. .) And guess who just happened to be first? Naruto.

"Well, Naruto, it's time for your big moment! Also...you can't say it to someone of the same gender as you. It makes it way too easy. At least, to me it does," Sakura added to the game rules. "Okay." came Naruto's distracted reply. He was searching around the circle, trying to see whom he should pick.

_'Hmm...Sakura? No, Sasuke'd kill me. Ino? Naw...Shikamaru isn't that lazy. Reika? No...She'd kill me herself...TenTen...no way! I'm afraid of Neji, man! Then there's only Hinata left. But Neji would still kill me. So either way you cut it, I'm still gonna die! Oh, well. Might as well go with Hinata. At least I'd die a happy dude' _thought Naruto.

He progressed to Hinata, who noticed him coming closer to her. He sat down in front of the cherry red, faced girl and said calmly, "Honey, please say you love me." Hinata didn't laugh, but blushed even more furiously. Sakura smiled. "H-h-honey...I l-love you..." Hinata whispered, trying her best to not blush anymore than she already was.

Naruto smiled and said, "Whoot!" with that said and done, he sat back down in his little spot in the little circle. Next to him on his right, was Neji, so it was his turn. Neji sighed. _'Geeze, Sakura. You just _had _to pick this game, didn't you? Why couldn't it be something simple like...Kill Naruto, or Kill Sasuke. Then it'd be fun!' _Neji thought as he stood up.

TenTen was looking at Neji wondering whom he was going to pick. He made his way slowly to TenTen, a blank, unreadable expression plastered to his face. She turned her head to the side in questioning. _'I know good and well he isn't going to pick me. He can't, he doesn't like me...does he?' _TenTen thought, as Neji sat down in front of her.

He sighed and said slowly, "Honey, please say you love me." TenTen couldn't take the look on his face, it was so...adorable! His eyes were somewhat large now, and his head was turned to one side. TenTen began to laugh. Neji smirked. "That gets you every time TenTen. Do you have to restrain over it?" Neji asked, looking at her. She shook her head.

"Sorry, but you look so kawaii(cute)!" she squealed, pinching one of his cheeks. He rolled his eyes and sat back down where he was. Sasuke sighed. "Do we really have to play this game? I mean, we all know what's going to happen. If Ino gets picked, she'll go to Shikamaru, if Shikamaru gets picked, he'll complain for a few minutes then go to Ino. If Reika gets picked, she'll just quit, she's always been like that," Sasuke concluded.

Ino laughed. "Oh, and what happens on your turn, Sa-su-ke?" she asked, saying his name in syllables. He slightly blushed. "I-I'd quit too. You know I would Ino," he replied back nervously. Ino turned to Sakura. "And what would happen if _you _got picked, Miss Sakura?" Sakura blushed also.

"I'd quit, like Reika and Sasuke. Simple as that," she responded with a nervous chuckle. "You know that you'd pick Sasuke, and Sasuke'd pick you. You're both so unobservant! And in denial!" Ino laughed her head off. The two fumed. Reika was laughing with everyone else.

"Yeah, I'd quit, but I know those two wouldn't! They'd totally go for each other!" she said, pointing at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke glared at Reika and Sakura shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no! I'm not like that, okay? Sasuke is a..." she trailed off. He smirked. "What? Handsome young devil? An egotistical jerk? Puke faced Uchiha?" he tried fitting those in with her sentence. She shook her head.

"Never mind, Sasuke. Never mind..." she replied with a sudden smirk. He looked at her questioningly. "Ahem...sorry to break you guys moment...but, what else should we do then?" TenTen broke the silence. Again, everybody shrugged. (Shouldn't their shoulders be sore from that?) "At least we passed up an hour. It's 8 now. It's getting dark outside now. Want to go outside, you guys?" asked TenTen, staring out the window.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted. "I've got a game we can play, but first, you guys have to swear, swear on your _lives, _that you will not back out!" TenTen warned. Everyone nodded nervously. "Okay, to the shed..." she rubbed her hands together evilly.

* * *

HAHA! That was a totally awesome chapter, don't you think so? I do! It's much longer than the past chapter, that's for sure! I had loads of fun writing it! The next chapter is going to be awesome! I bet you can't wait to see what TenTen's gonna do next, right? Thanks sooo soo soo much to Songstress of Victory and Goddess of Hope for reviewing! WHOOT! Till next time... 

fuhen-shinkan

P.S. I plan on making the next chapter this long also! .


	7. Outside Games Part 1

**What An Atypical Life I Lead-Chapter 7-Outisde Games...Part 1**

"Ummmm...TenTen? What exactly are you planning to have us do?" Sakura asked nervously, seeing TenTen snatch up some tools such as rakes, shovels, etc. out of the shed. "Shut up Pinky. Quit being a wimp," Sasuke shot suddenly from behind her.

Sakura glared and replied hotly, "Shut up you illogical, self-centered, egotistical butt hole!" Fire ignited in Sasuke's eyes from anger. He growled, as did Sakura. "Hey, hey love birds, you can carry out with your 'conversation' after the game." TenTen stepped in.

Sakura folded her arms and pouted. Sasuke grunted. "Hn..." TenTen rolled her eyes. "Anyways," she began. "This is a game I made up about a week ago, and I think it should work perfectly. It may seem complicated a bit at first, but it'll be fun!" she exclaimed, handing everyone shovels, rakes, and...blindfolds?

"Okay, here's how it goes: We're all going to spread out, within a restricted distance of course! Half of us will be blindfolded, and half of us will have these garden tools. The people who _aren't _blindfolded will search around for someone who _is. _You don't have to pick the first person you see blindfolded though."

"Once you find whomever, you tap them on the shoulder. The person with the tools asks the blindfolded person a question. No stupid questions like, 'What's your favorite color' or anything like that! But reasonable questions that you all desire to have answered. If the person refuses to answer, you get to hit them **_three _**times with your gardening tool, same goes for if you believe that they're lying, so those of you who got blindfolds, you better sound convincing!"

"Blindfolded people, I advice you stick your hands out in front of your faces so you don't bump into anything, like a tree, eh Neji?" TenTen teased. Neji blushed. "You don't have to bring that up, you know?" he mumbled, turning away. TenTen laughed.

**_Flashback_**_:TenTen and Neji were walking to school as they do everyday, then they'd meet up with everyone else at the front gates of school. TenTen then began to run off to the side, into the trees. Neji sighed and decided to humor her. So he chased after her._

_When he finally found her, she ran the other way, yet Neji didn't notice this quick enough. So when he finally saw this, he was still running forward, but his head was turned, trying to find TenTen behind him. His legs were just carrying him places, I suppose. Since he, sadly, couldn't fight the inevitable, he ran into a tree...hard. _

_He heard TenTen in the distance, laughing her head off. He fumed. He stomped his way to school all by himself, strangling TenTen as soon as he saw her at the gates. **End Flashback.**_

"Don't worry, Neji, the bump on your forehead went down quite a bit since you had the accident." TenTen teased again.

"So, any questions before we begin?" she concluded, looking at everyone outside. No one said anything, so she led the group out into the street to begin. "Okay you guys, as soon as you hear be whistle, blindfolded people, start running! People with tools, wait twenty seconds before you start!" she exclaimed.

"3...2...1!" TenTen shouted and blew the whistle. Blindfolded people began to "fast walk" since they couldn't really see _where _they were going. Sakura tapped her shovel against her hand devilishly. "This...means...war...Uchiha..." she muttered.

20 seconds passed and they were off!

(Mkay, just to let ya know here are the teams: People with tools: Sakura, Reika, and Hinata. Blindfolded peoples: Neji, Sasuke, Naruto. Basically it's just boys against girls, except for TenTen who was referee of the game.)

Sakura sped up, yet kept a steady pace she could keep up with. _'Where'd that retard get to?" _she asked dangerously in her mind. "He's the prime target..." she murmured while still running.

* * *

Reika decided to chase after Neji. She didn't like him of course, but she knew Sakura'd be after Sasuke, and Hinata would be after Naruto. Anyways, she and Neji were cool, buds, etc. Yet TenTen would always be his _lover _girl, as Reika'd love to put it. But saying that in front of either of them would always earn her a hit upside the head. 

Reika saw Neji up ahead, barely dodging the tress that were threatening to hurt him. She shook her head and laughed softly. She then grasped her rake forcefully, gradually gaining up on him.

Neji sensed Reika's presence, but unfortunately, he couldn't do anything to stop her because of that accursed blindfold.

"Neji!" Reika called in a singsong voice, only two feet away from him.

_'Oh crap' _he thought. He slowly turned around to find Reika smiling at him. (Of course he couldn't see that, but, well, you know! >. ) "I have only one question, or two if you don't cooperate," she informed him darkly. He gulped but kept his cool.

He backed up into a tree. "Crap..." he murmured. Reika grinned evilly. "Okay, get on with your question, Reika. I want to take off this accursed blindfold as soon as possible. I need to strangle TenTen as soon as possible," Neji said. Reika nodded.

"Okay, first question: Who do you like?" she asked simply. Neji was somewhat taken aback. I mean, sure he thought someone would ask him this question, but...still! "Uhhh...nobody." he replied firmly, yet with a slight tone of nervousness.

Reika shook her head. "Tsk, tsk Neji! I thought you'd tell the truth. You know...TenTen absolutely _hates _liars," Reika said slyly. Neji raised an eyebrow, the stupid blindfold still covering his eyes. "What makes you think that I care anything about what she thinks?" he spat back.

_'Wait...what if she really does hate liars? No! I can't think like that! I'm Hyuuga Neji, the best of the best! Who cares what some girl thinks? Ugh...I do...' _he thought in his head.

"Exactly, so here comes your beating!" Reika exclaimed happily...maybe a little _too _happy.

She hit him once in the stomach with the handle of the rake. Then hit him upside his head with the bristles of the rake. Last but not least, she hit him hard with the rake where the sun don't shine. (If you don't know where that is, then it's your problem. I'm _not _going to explain _that!_)

"You didn't have to go that far!" he coughed out. He was sitting on the ground now, gradually letting his legs slide down to the point where he wouldn't feel any pain.

"Yes I did, now, answer my question. This time truthfully!" Reika replied.

Neji sighed. "Do you really have to know this? You already know it's not you or anything, so why do you need to know?" he asked. Reika shrugged. " Cause I feel like it, now answer the freakin' question!" she exclaimed once again.

He sighed. "Troublesome...oh great...thanks a lot Shikamaru!" he muttered. "What was that?" Reika asked. Neji shook his head. "Nothing, now do you want your stupid question answered or not?" he snapped. Reika nodded happily.

He sighed once again. "TenTen," he said under his breath while turning to hid the blush threatening to crawl up to his face.

Reika began to get on his nerves. "What? I couldn't hear you, please speak a little louder!" Neji fumed again. "I said...TenTen," he replied a tad bit louder this time. She shook her head. "TenTen what?" she asked.

Neji's face grew red with anger. "You know good and well what!" he shouted. She shook her head. "My dear Neji, _you _know how forgetful I can be sometimes. TenTen what?" she repeated. Neji sighed. _'Might as well say it, she's going to keep asking if I don't. Oh man...TenTen's gonna kill me...' _he thought.

"IlikeTenTenalotokay?" he replied in one big gasp. Reika smiled. She decided to take him out of his misery. "That's all I wanted to hear." Reika said simply and began to walk off. Neji looked really...frustrated. _I went through all of that stupid crap just to have her walk away without saying anything like 'Yeah Neji, I hope she likes you back' _he thought.

"Oh, and before I leave," Reika said suddenly, turning around. "Everyone already knows you like her...it's _so _obvious!" she laughed and she returned to walking away from Neji.

He fumed. "That still doesn't answer my question of if she likes me back or not..." he mumbled. Reika heard this clearly and laughed. "Why don't you ask her if she does, huh?" Neji sighed. _'No matter how...odd...she is, she's still right. But...I'm kinda...afraid...of what she'll say back...' _he thought.

"Does this mean I'm able to take this stupid blindfold off!" he yelled after her. Reika shrugged. "I dunno! Go ask TenTen!" he heard her cry back, and then she began to laugh. Neji fumed. _'She's so evil to the male race...' _he thought, while slowly but surely making his way back to where TenTen was.

* * *

Sakura jogged down the street, shovel in hand, silently. Her pink hair blowing past her slightly. _'I'm going to get him. I know it, and he's going to answer my question, whether he likes it or not...' _Sakura thought dangerously. 

She stopped abruptly to find Sasuke sitting on a bench lazily. He sighed. _'Yup, here's Sakura...I already know what's coming' _he thought. "Oi, Sakura! Hurry up so I can take this blindfold off!" Sasuke called.

Sakura jumped slightly. "H-hai!" she replied shakily. _'He's probably going to say something like 'Not you...' when I ask him my question.' _she thought.

"Well? Get on with it..." Sasuke snapped. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine, the only question that comes to mind is: who do you like? And no, I'm not talking as just a friend like I am with TenTen. I'm being serious," Sakura said firmly.

Sasuke sighed. "I should have known. Fine...uhh...you." he said simply. Sakura was taken aback. She then came to realize what he meant. She glared and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't lie, Sasuke. I've still got this shovel in my hand. Of course, I'm only going to use it if it's completely and utterly necessary." she said darkly. Sasuke shrugged.

"Who said I was lying?" he smirked. Sakura's eyes opened wide. "W-what?"

* * *

HAHA! I finally updated! Sorry peoples, but school's a bummer. But hey, lighten up! I'll be outta school in the next...uhhh...3 weeks! . Yay! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I worked very hard on it! I'm not telling you peoples to review, but...they'd be nice! I'm still going to write the story though. . Till next time 

fuhen-shinkan


	8. Outside Games Part 2 What'd you say!

**(_oh, yeah...I think I forgot to add Ino and Shikamaru to the group whose playing the game. Sorry dudes. .; kinda forgot...hehe...sweatdrops anyways, they're going to be in the game, and I gotta hurry up and write the chapter. Ja!)_**

**What An Atypical Life I Lead-Chapter 8-Outside Games Part 2**

"Well? Who said I was lying?" came the smug question again. Sakura looked strangely at him.

"Sasuke? Are you high or something?" she asked suddenly. He did an anime fall. "Wh-what kind of question is that!" he exclaimed. Sakura giggled. "Just wondering! I mean, your the "Great Uchiha"!"

He glared. "Doesn't mean I like that title.." he muttered darkly. Sakura tilted her head to one side questioningly. "What do you mean, Sasuke?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing that concerns you is what. Anyways, about our earlier conversation," he began to smirk. Sakura glared.

"I may be a little dense, but I'm not that stupid Uchiha Sasuke!" she pouted. He smirked some more. _'Weird...I feel...different. NO! Don't think like this again, Uchiha. Stand your ground. Can't let a girl get in the way of your reputation! No matter how much you hate it.' _he thought.

"A _little _dense?" he asked, taunting her. She glared daggers at him again. He shrugged innocently. "Hey, just a question!" he mimicked.

"You're still a liar. I know it," Sakura stated firmly, saying it more to convince herself rather than to him. He shrugged again. "Believe whatever you wanna believe, Sakura." he said.

"Even if it were true, though," Sakura began after a long silence between the two. Sasuke's ears perked up. _'Why am I so anxious to hear what she has to say?' _he thought.

"Why me?" she asked. Under the blindfold, Sasuke's eyes widened a tad bit. _'She's right, why her?' _

He kept his cool and shrugged. "I dunno. Since it's, apparently, not true, then I can't really answer that question truthfully, now can I?" he asked cooly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever Uchiha." she let the subject go easily. "Do you want that blindfold off, or not?" she asked. He nodded.

Sakura leaned and untied the knot at the back of his head. "Ugh...finally. I almost got a migrain from that thing. Geez," Sasuke huffed, rubbing his eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Wimp," she murmmured. Sasuke snapped his head back. "What was that?" he asked daringly.

Now it was her turn to smirk. "You heard me. I said Wimp!" she taunted. She pulled one eyelid down and stuck out her tongue. (On animes, they do that a lot. It's funny. xD )

He shot her a menacing glance. "Pinky," he said and began to walk off. "Oh no you don't," Sakura muttered. She ran up behind him and jumped on his back gracefully.

"W-w-what!" he he screamed, realizing what Sakura had done. He now had a pink headed girl attatched onto his neck, haning on tightly. "I wanna a piggy-back ride, Sasuke-kun!" she whined like a child.

_'Kun? Where'd that come from? Hmmm...like the sound of it though. Hehe' _Sasuke thought while on the outside he was glaring.

"No way, pinky. Sorry, no piggy-back rides today." he said, trying to dump her off of his back. Apparently, she wasn't going to go down that easily. She still hung on for dear life at his neck.

She wrapped her slender legs around his middle tightly. "Nope, I'm going to get one, and I'm going to get it now!" she whined. Sasuke blushed at where her legs were currently located.

"Carry me back to TenTen and I'll get off!" Sakura said into his ear. He rolled his eyes. "Why?" was all he asked. She shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, I really...don't know!" she answered happily. Sasuke _would have _done an anime fall, if Sakura wasn't on his back at the time.

"Fine, whatever. And what's with the whole Sasuke-_kun _thing? It's annoying coming from you." he asked, begining to walk easily with her on his back. _'Wow, she's amazing light. Not that I'd ever admit _that _in a million years.' _

She shrugged once again. "I dunno. It sounded right to annoy you, so I'll begin to call you that!" she replied happily.

He shook his head in disbelief. _'She's very persistant. Well, ya know what they say. Fight fire with fire...' _he thought evilly.

"Fine, I suppose you deserve a name more meaningful than Pinky," he said somewhat thoughtfully. She raised an eyebrow. _'Wow, that's a first.'_ she thought.

"Hmm...My Little Cherry Blossom. That'll do for now," Sasuke concluded, smirking. He could almost feel Sakura's face heat up for two reasons: One, her head was right next to the side of his face. And two, he was just awesome like that. (Hehe!)

"I swear, if you call me that in public, your butt is mine!" she exclaimed. Sasuke smirked. "Oh? I always thought my rear end was my own to keep, at least, that's what we learned in those classes titled "Your Body Belongs to You"." he replied back. (I don't know what the title to those programs are called, but you've all had one!)

Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked. "You actually paid attention?" she shot back. He shook his head. "Nope, Naruto filled me in on _everything_, sadly. I swear, every single frickin' detail they said, he relayed back to me in a worse manner!" he sighed.

Sakura giggled. Sasuke smiled inwardly. _'I like hearing her giggle...' _he thought. "What's so funny?" he asked hotly. Sakura giggled some more.

"You!" she exclaimed between fits of laughter. "Me? What about me?" he asked. She tried to keep a straight face.

"When you pout you look so-so_ KAWAII_!"(cute) Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke almost choked. "N-nani(what)?" he asked again. Sakura giggled again. "I'm not repeating it! You know good and well what I said!" she replied. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, I know, I'm good like that," he said cooly. Sakura punched him playfullly in the arm. "You so-totally-wish!" Sasuke shrugged. "It's the truth and you know it!" he replied back.

Sakura shook her head stubbornly. "Nuh-uh!" she whined back. She stuck out her tongue. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

They both saw TenTen up ahead, so Sasuke quickened his pace, hoping to get Sakura off his back as soon as possible.

TenTen tilted her head to one side, not believeing her eyes. _'Is that _**Sasuke Uchiha** _carrying _**Sakura Haruno?'**she thought, completely amazed.

Sasuke stopped in front of TenTen, sighing. "Okay," he began. _'I'm going to embarass her to no end...My Little Cherry Blossom' _he thought.

"The piggy back ride is over for today, _My Little Cherry Blossom,_" Sasuke said, emphasizing her new so called 'pet name.'

Sakura winced. _'I didn't think he had the actual guts to ruin his rep. just to embarass me...oh dude, it's on!' _she thought.

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun!"_ she replied happily. She slid off his back gracefully.

TenTen just stood there in shock.

"Nani? What is it TenTen?" Sakura asked, acting as if she were confused.

She shook her head. "Did you and Sasuke...hook up?" she asked dumbfoundedly, her head switching back from Sasuke to Sakura. Her arms criss-crossed as she pointed to both of them.

This time, they both did an anime fall. "WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU SAY THAT!" Sakura exclaimed. TenTen backed up and put her hands in the air for a sign of surrender.

"Nothing, Sakura! But...well...you're calling him Sasuke-kun, and most suprisingly of all, he's calling you My Little Cherry Blossom. And _neither _of you have a problem with it?" she replied, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Sakura shrugged and Sasuke just stood there being...Sasuke. "Long story, TenTen. I'll tell you later. I'm sure my dearSasuke-kun wouldn't want to wear out his wind pipe with such a long tale, would you Sasuke-kun?" she asked, smiling devillishly.

Sasuke glared. _'Oh, so _that's _how she wants to play, eh?'_

"Ummm...hate to interupt you two's...love fest, but uhhh...yeah...you get the idea, right?" TenTen butted in, rubbing the back ofher neck nervously.

Sakura giggled and Sasuke smirked. "I wonder how everyone else is doing?" Sakura piped up, changing the subject. Sasuke silently thanked her for that.

TenTen shrugged. "You two were the first. But I heard Reika and Neji. It was kinda funny." she recalled their barely audiable conversation.

"Well, you two...love birds, can sit on the bench over there. I highly doubt people will be back any time soon. Just make sure you don't do anything to...out of hand if you catch my drift," TenTen said, winking at the two.

Sasuke choked and Sakura's eyes widened. She patted Sasuke on the back, trying to get him to stop choking. "It's not like _that _TenTen!" Sasuke managed to spit out, looking up at her.

She smirked. "That's what they all say..." she replied.

Sakura smiled evilly. "Yeah...kinda reminds me of what _you _sometimes say...about a certain _Hyuuga _prodigy. Hmmm...I can't quite recall his name...ahhh now what was it? Neji! Isn't that right, TenTen?" Sakura asked darkly.

TenTen's eyes grew wide and gulped. Her cheeks were all rosy now. "No!" was all that she managed to sputter out.

Sakura smirked. "Of course, TenTen. Of course..."

"Oh, and before I forget Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said. She picked up the shovel she had dropped right behind her. She bashed Sasuke on his head. "Itai!(ouch!) What was that for?" he exclaimed, holding onto his sore head.

Sakura smiled. "For not telling the truth, that's what!" she replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I already told you...what if I wasn't lying?" he replied back cooly. Sakura shook her head. "Liar..." she denied it herself. _'It can't be true...can it? I mean...he's _Sasuke Uchiha. _The great prodigy...' _

* * *

_'Shikamaru's mine...ewwww...that so did _not _sound right...' _Ino thought, while prowling the surroundign area. 

She spotted Shikamaru's lazy butt up ahead and began to slowly advance up to him.

Since Shikamaru's too stupid/lazy to notice Ino's presence, she ultimately taps him on the shoulder, leading him to jump about three feet into the air from shock.

"Wow, who ever know that you would have enough energy in yourself to do that!" Ino complimented, her eyes growing wide.

"Shut up. Just ask the acursed question so I can get this nusiance of a blindfold off of my face!" he grunted.

Ino smiled. "Hai!" (as you all know, the questions are going to be the same for everyone. "Who do you like?" Sorry it can't be more original, but 1)there's only a certain amount of originality in me. sorry...2)I just want to get everything sorted, the couples realizing their feelings...etc. . Mushy, I know, but I try my best to keep it from going in that direction. .)

"Do you like me?" she asked, yet her voice sounded almost...like a plea. As if she _wanted _more than _anything _for him to say yes.

Of course, you couldn't really tell, but Shikamaru could, barely.

"Ugh, don't you have a less troublesome question, like "What's your favorite color?" or something?" he asked, sighing in annoyance.

She shook her head, knowing that he couldn't see her anyways. "Nope, sorry. Only one I got..." she answered, shrugging.

He sighed. "Yes okay? Now would you please just get this dumb thing off of my head?" he asked. Ino's eyes grew wide.

"W-what did you say?" she asked again, not sure if she had heard right. He sighed again.

"In answer to your question of whether I like you or not, I said yes. Now, would you _please _get this blindfold off?"

"you're lying! You know that if you say no, I'll start crying an-" Ino cut her sentence off, realizing what she had just let loose.

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide. He, finally, took off the blindfold himself, making sure this wasn't some sort of crazy dream.

"Uhhh...I mean...oh crap..." Ino muttered, her cheeks beginning to flush. Shikamaru smirked. "What was that again? I'm not sure if I heart correctly," he taunted.

Ino glared. "Nevermind! Anyways, I don't want to be too troublesome!" she replied back.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Actually...to tell you the truth...I never really thought of you as troublesome at all. I just thought of you as...Ino," he said simply, and began to walk off to where TenTen and the rest were at.

Ino's eyes grew even wider, if that was even physically possible! She shook her head and followed Shikamaru. _'What just happened? Did he just say that...he _likes _me?' _she thought over and over again.

_'Well, at least I told the truth. She still doesn't believe me, but I admitted it. Hey, that's something' _Shikamaru tried to convince himself. They both walked in silence towards TenTen.

"Hey you guys!" TenTen waved happily. Ino smiled and ran towards her. Shikamaru shrugged, and began to walk towards the bench where Sakura and Sasuke sat.

"So, how'd it go with your lover girl, eh Shikamaru?" Sasuke sneered, giving a small smirk. "Don't even think of it, Sasuke. Nothing happened," he replied.

Sasuke laughed. "Hey, I didn't bring up anything about things _happening. _So, obviously, something had to be going on for you to have a guilty conscience about it," Sasuke retorted smugly.

Shikamaru's cheeks flared up. "N-nothing happened, alright?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever man. Believe what you want to believe. Aha, here comes your little lover girl Shikamaru!" Sasuke brought up the fact that Ino was now walking towards them.

"Hey you guys! Hey Sakura!" Ino greeted casually sitting next to the pink headed teen. "Hey Ino," Sakura replied back. "So, any news from everyone else?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Oh, wait! I see Reika, and I think that's Neji behind her too. Is-is that _Neji _blushing? Oh man, Reika must have told him about TenTen," Sakura whispered.

Ino nodded. Reika had a smirk on her face.

Reika walked up to TenTen and whisperd, "Neji has something to say to you, in private. I think it's best if you went to talk to him though. He's still in a bit of a shock mode, I think."

TenTen looked at Reika quizically, but she had already turned and began walking towards everyone else. TenTen began to walk towards Neji.

"Neji, is there something you wanted to talk about?" she asked, tilting her head to one side again. Neji flushed furiously. He gulped and nodded slowly. _'Well, this is it. Might as well get this overwith. I already wrote my will just in case she rejects me...' _he thought, looking TenTen in the eyes.

* * *

**And that is where I shall leave my chapter! . Bit of a cliffie, ne? School is starting to let off, we've only got like 14 more days left. Not including the weekends that is. . I really enjoyed writing this chapter! It's waaay longer than the previous ones I wrote! Well, hope you all like! Ja ne!**

**fuhen-shinkan**


	9. Truths are Revealed

**What an Atypical Life I Lead-Chapter 9-Truths are Revealed**

"Oh, so I see. Neji's about to make a move on TenTen, I hope he chokes up," Sasuke murmured. Sakura shot him a glare.

"I hope TenTen just realizes that she likes him back, it's not like it's not obvious! They're completely oblivious to the fact that they _do _like each other," Sakura commented.

"Hey, Hinata and Naruto haven't come back, have they?" Ino piped up, looking at the forest. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't really want to know what they've been doing..." Ino muttered, shaking her head. Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Ino! Hinata's not like that!" she exclaimed.

Ino laughed. "I know, I know!" she defended. Sakura smiled.

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered, seeing him up ahead. Naruto turned around happily, and waved, still completely blindfolded. 

Hinata smiled inwardly. "Hey Hinata-chan!" he called. Hinata jogged up to him. "G-Gomen, Naruto-kun, but...I-I couldn't think of any question t-to ask you..." she said shyly, pushing her fingers together.

Naruto smiled. "Why don't we just cheat and not ask any questions, eh Hinata-chan?" Hinata slightly blushed and nodded. "Okay."

The two walked off in silence towards TenTen and the group. "Hinata-chan, who do you like?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Hinata snapped her head up in shock. "I mean, more than a friend," Naruto added. Hinata blushed furiously. They already had taken off Naruto's blindfold, so he could see her clearly.

She looked down at her shoes, which seemed to be quite interesting at the moment.

"Ummm...you" she said, barely above a whisper. Yet, since Naruto's so totally awesome, he heard it clearly. "You do?" he asked in astonishment.

He thought she'd say something like "I like Sasuke-kun". His heart did a belly flop.

"I like you too, Hinata!" he exclaimed, dropping the chan off of her name. She smiled and blushed some more.

Then the two arrived in front of the rest of the group, Hinata blushing like mad, and a grin that covered three-fourths of Naruto's face.

"Maybe they _did _do something..." Sakura said, confused and an anime sweatdrop adorning her head. Ino nodded slightly,both of their faces like this --> o.O;

"Hey you guys!" Naruto greeted happily, sitting on the ground next to Hinata.

"What took you so long?" Ino asked, eyeing the couple suspiciously.

Naruto smiled. "Sorry, Ino, but that's confidential info right there, and cannot be released until further notice!" he replied happily. Ino sweat dropped.

_'Who knew his vocabulary expanded beyond 'ramen'?' _she thought, totally out of it.

Hinata sat there blushing, because Sakura was sitting there, staring at her, mouthing "You did what!" Hinata knew good and well what Sakura was talking about.

* * *

"Well, Neji? What was it that you wanted to say?" TenTen asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Neji was blushing like mad. It seemed as if his cheeks were made out of roses! 

He began to rub the back of his neck. "I-uhh-wanted to s-say, umm..." he stammered, looking at the ground. TenTen's eyes grew wide. _'Is he going to do what I think he's gonna do?' _she thought.

TenTen smiled. "You don't have to say it Neji, I feel the same way," she said softly. His ears perked up and his eyes grew wide. He looked back to her.

"Are you serious? You-you- like me..too?" he asked, his words barely above a small whisper, yet since TenTen was so totally awesome, she heard them clearly. (this line sound familiar to you?hehe!)

TenTen nodded. "Hai, I do Neji, I really do. Now that that's settled, let's get back with the group, they're gonna think something..._else _happened, if you get my meaning," she said, grabbing Neji's hand. He nodded in response.

_'I guess I'll have to rewrite my will...what was I thinking? I was about to give my precious belongings to Naruto and Sasuke! No way that's gonna happen now, hehe!' _Neji thought happily.

* * *

"So? What happened, Mrs. Hyuuga?" Sakura asked slyly, seeing TenTen and Neji approaching. 

"First of all, Mrs. _Uchiha_," TenTen started. Sakura glared and Sasuke smirked. "I'm not Mrs. Hyuuga, at least, not yet," she said the last part as a whisper. Neji heard it though and blushed slightly

"Second of all: Nothing like that happened, we just...talked," she concluded simply. Sakura laughed. "That's what they all say," Sakura replied, copying what TenTen had told her earlier.

TenTen blushed. "So, what do you guys want to do now?" TenTen asked after the redness slowly ebbed away from her face.

Everybody shrugged.(people in this fic shrug a lot, ne? o.O) "Let's go back inside first, come on you guys," TenTen stated, seeing everyone reluctantly rising from their comfortable seats.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Naruto stated grandly, whining like a small child. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Aren't you always?" she said as more of a statement rather than a question. 

TenTen shrugged. "I got nuthin'. It is kinda late though. I think it's 11 o'clock now, or somethin'. Maybe we should go to sleep, huh?" she suggested. Everyone nodded in response.

"Okay, now where are we all going to sleep?" Sakura asked the dreaded question. Everyone's eyes opened wide, realizing what just _may _happen. (Dun, dun dun! I know, this part is sooo totally overused, but there's coincidently going to be only 4 rooms, 3 would be taken up by the pairs, the other taken up by Reika, blah blah blah, yeah, I know...)

"Hehe...well, there are four rooms upstairs that are actually availible. But, how are we going to be paired up?" TenTen asked the next dreadful question. Naruto piped up.

"I think we should be like this: Me and Hinata-chan here, TenTen and Neji, Sakura and Sasuke, and then Reika can have one big room to herself. She'd ask for her own room anyways." he concluded.

TenTen blushed and Neji just glared at Naruto. Hinata was growing a dark crimson color. Sakura and Sasuke were wide eyed. "THERE'S NO FRICKIN' WAY I'M GONNA BE PAIRD WITH THAT INCONSIDERATE, ILLOGICAL, EGOTISTICAL, SAD EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING, FREAK!" Sakura exclaimed, her face growing quite red.

Naruto backed down a bit. He grew very very small under Sakura's rage. Sasuke was just being Sasuke, and was glaring holes into Naruto's body. TenTen laughed at how Sakura and Sasuke were so different yet...so similar.

"I think that's a great idea, Naruto! And, since I'm the current host of this sleepover, whatever I say goes, and I say Sakura and Sasuke have to sleep in the same room!" TenTen yelled forcefully. Sakura pouted and Sasuke glared some more.

Neither of them decided to do anything, since Neji was right behind her, just daring them to defy her words. They shuddered at the thought.

"Are there seperate beds in the rooms though? _Please _say there are!" Sakura begged TenTen with pleading eyes. TenTen smirked.

"Yeah, there are separate beds, Sakura, don't worry. I''m not _that _mean, well...maybe I am...but that's beside the point! Anyways, you guys can get your bags and sleep stuff and take it upstairs. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight." TenTen stated and made her way upstairs.

"Okay, Naruto and Hinata, this will be your room," TenTen said, pointing to the first door on the right, closest to the stairs. They both nodded and entered.

"This, Reika, is your room, it's nice and roomy, just made for you," TenTen said sweetly, pointing to a door a few feet down the hallway, on the left. Reika nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"This shall be Neji and me's room," TenTen said pointing to the next door on the right. "And this will be you two's room," she said, pointing to the last door, which was located on the left, refering to Sakura and Sasuke. They both groaned and slowly entered the room.

They heard the door shut right after them, then a small _Click!_. Sakura raced back to the door and tried to open it, with no avail. "Darnit, TenTen, unlock this acursed door! I don't wanna die from the lack of a non-egotistical enviorment, please!" Sakura begged, hitting the door.

TenTen smirked behind the doorway and entered her room with Neji next to her.

Sakura sighed as Sasuke sat on the bed located to the right of the small-ish room. "This is going to be a very long night..." both of them said aloud, and glaring at each other, noticing that they had said it at the same time.

* * *

**I loved making this chapter as well! It was fun! I hope you all enjoy! Sorry if there are any spelling/grammatical errors, but hey, I'm human. I make mistakes sometimes! Forgive me. .; Anyways, I was thinking of making another story. I guess I'll post the summary, tell me if you'd like it or not! _'Yamanaka Ino has always envied Haruno Sakura for being on a team with Uchiha Sasuke, but when she performs a jutsu on Sakura, forcing them both to switch places, she'll realize how much pain Sakura _really _goes through each, and every day...' _So...? Not the greatest summary, buta summary nontheless. Also, if I do in fact make that story, there's not going to be much about Sakura's side of switching with Ino, it'll be basically Ino realizing what Sakura goes through, then, maybe a happy ending...who knows? . I do! Anyways, hope you like the new chapter! Ja ne!**

**fuhen-shinkan**


	10. Sleepy Time

**What An Atypical Life I Lead-Chapter 10-Sleepy Time**

**With Neji/TenTen.**

"You were lying when you said everyone had two seperate beds, weren't you TenTen?" Neji asked before they entered their room. TenTen shook her head. "Not completly lying, their room is the only one that has one bed. I thought it'd be kinda funny. Hehe, pay back for what Sakura said," she replied evilly. Neji looked like this --> o.O;

TenTen smiled nervously. "Never mind, wait a minute, the scream should be coming any second now..." TenTen said softly, leaning closer to the door.

* * *

**With Sakura/Sasuke**

Sakura leaned against the door, groaning in disappointment. She looked around the room slowly...then screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled. She smacked herself on the forehead gently. "This sucks. This really really really sucks...really..." she muttered. Sasuke was confused. "What the heck are you yelling about?" he asked coldly.

"TenTen is so gonna die... look around you, Sasuke, what do you see?" Sakura asked, now standing infront of the door, hands on her hips, lips pressed close together.

Sasuke obliged to her request and scanned the room slowly. "Well, I see a closet, two windows, and dresser, a door, another door, a bed, a-" he stopped mid sentence, realizing what he'd just said.

"My point exactly, **_a _**bed. One bed, and do you notice something else about this bed?" she asked, tapping her foot lightly in annoyance.

Sasuke stared at it for a few seconds, and when realization hit him, his eyes slowly grew wide. "Exactly, it's only twin sized. And there are two people here, and one of them, doesn't plan on sleeping on the floor," Sakura stated firmly. Sasuke smirked. "You're right. Have fun sleeping on the ground, My Little Cherry Blossom," he replied cooly.

She glared. "That's not what I meant, Uchiha! Now get off!" she exclaimed. She walked over and towered above him threateningly. "Get off of the acursed bed, now Uchiha Sasuke, before I get angry," she said lowly. He smirked.

"And what would happen if I didn't get off of this bed?" he asked cooly. Sakura breathed in calmly. Sasuke was now laying down on the bed, hands behind his head, completely chillin'. Until...

Sakura jumped on top of him and pinned his arms down. (get your minds outta the gutter dudes! .) "You are going to get off of this acursed bed Uchiha, I am not sleeping on that dumb floor. That much is promised. I'm not going to get off until you swear on your life that you'll get off," she concluded, quite satisfied at her little plan. Sasuke smirked again.

"You act as if I have some problem with this," he replied. Sakura glared even more. She got off of him and he sat up. She then attacked him, trying to bring him down to the ground. But he grabbed her off of him and they began to wrestle. "I'm going to get this bed Uchiha, I swear!" she exclaimed. She was quite determined.

Sasuke smirked. Sakura pushed him off of the bed but he grabbed her arm and took her down with him. They both realized the bed was free and climbed back onto it. They began to wrestle again. They became quite tired after about an hour of fighting, and ended up in the same position they began with, Sakura atop of Sasuke, pinning his arms down. Sadly, some people walked in...with cameras.

TenTen, Neji, Naruto, Ino, Reika,even Shikamaru and Hinata, all barged inside flashing cameras, and cheering. "I knew you'd end up together, but I didn't know you'd take your relationship to the next level so quickly!" Ino exclaimed, flashing her camera like mad. Sakura and Sasuke were too stunned to even move. When they did regain their senses, Sakura jumped off of Sasuke, and he sat up.

"You perv! What was that for!" Sakura yelled at him, oblivious now to everyone else in the room. "What are you talking about! You're the one who got on top of me to begin with! And guess what, I still get the bed!" he exclaimed, since he was still sitting on it, but Sakura wasn't. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled, and they began to wrestle for the bed again.

Everyone else with the cameras just stood there, flashing their cameras some more. TenTen leaned over to Neji and whispered in his ear, "I don't think they realize how wrong they look right now, do they?" Neji shook his head. "Nope, that's why when we get these all get finished drying off, (they're poloroid pictures) they'll realize it," he concluded.

TenTen and the gang (except for Sasuke and Sakura) left out of the room and let their pictures dry. Meanwhile: Sakura and Sasuke were still busy wrestling. "Wait, My Little Cherry Blossom. Why don't we just share this bed?" he asked, Sakura still pinning him down. Sakura let go of his arms, but stayed on top of him.

"Isn't it kinda small?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't trust me Sakura?" he asked with fake astonishment in his voice. Sakura rolled her eyes. "No, Mr. Drama King, I don't." she stated. Sasuke fake pouted. She laughed.

"Can't you just sleep on the floor, Sasuke-kun?" she pleaded, with her puppy dog eyes. So sad that Sasuke is still the cold hearted jerk he's always been. "No." he said flatly. She pouted. "Why not?" she asked. he rolled his eyes. "'Cause I said so, now are you going to sleep on the floor tonight, or are you going to sleep on here?" he asked. Sakura sighed.

"I'll sleep on the bed," she grumbled under her breath. "Oh, Sakura," Sasuke began. "What?"

"You're still on top of me, and it's kinda hurting my sensetive spot," he stated bluntly. Sakura looked down and blushed. "Gomen, Sasuke!" she exclaimed, and climbed off of him. He groaned. "Ouch," he complained. Sakura laughed. "Hey, it hurts more than you think!" he stated, in his slight pouting form. She laughed more.

Everyone (TenTen, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru) stepped in again, to find everything back to normal. Each one of them had a huge stack of pictures in their hands. "What are those?" Sakura asked, eyeing the pieces of plastic enclosed in each hand. TenTen grinned from ear to ear. Naruto was doing so as well. "Are you sure you want to know?"Reika asked slyly. Sakura raised and eyebrow, but nodded anyways.

Reikathen began showering her with all of his pictures. "Hold on Reika, one at a time!" she exclaimed, not even being able to see any of the pictures clearly. She then grabbed one up off of the ground, and looked at it. It took approximately fifteen seconds for it to register in her brain of what the picture was about.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" she screeched. She shoved on of the pictures in his face. His eyes grew wide. "It's not what you all think!" they both said in unison. They glared at each other for saying it at the same time.

Everyone else just had smirks. "Sure it wasn't. We've got you two in numerous amounts of positions, see?" TenTen explained, handing each ten to fifteen different pictures. Sakura and Sasuke's jaws were dropped to the floor. "It's not like that!" Sakrua exclaimed. "That's what they always say," TenTen and Neji said. TenTen slightly blushed and Neji did also.

Sakura smirked, but only for a second because she realized everyone still had a whole bunch more pictures. "You guys, give me those pictures now...please..." Sakura demanded nicely.

Everyone grinned sheepishly. "Sakura, we took so many pictures, you'll never be able to collect them all. Neither will you Sasuke, so don't even try," Neji replied cooly. Sakura gave him a 'Sasuke glare'. Neji smirked.

"Gee Sakura, by that glare of yours, I'd think you really turned into Sasuke, or at least, you've been hanging around him too much, eh?" he asked with a slight grin. And remember, this is big, because Neji only smirks! Sakura scowled.

She flopped back on the bed next to the Uchiha, groaning in disappointment. She began muttering inaudible(or is it unaudible? I dunno) think such as 'jerk' and 'teme' and other things to vulgar to say.

Sasuke smirked at her reactions. "Can you all leave us, like now?" he asked impatiently. The rest of them smiled. His eyes grew wide. "It's not like that !" he yelled and shoved them all out the door before they could say anything else. He then heard a click from the outside. He smacked his forehead.

"Sakura," he groaned. "What?" she asked, sitting up, hugging her knees. "You do realize we could have left out of this room a long time ago, right?" he asked, just now realizing it himself. Her eyes grew wide. "UGH!" she screeched in frusturation. "Who in the world is stupid enough to put a lock on the outside of a friggin' door!" she asked.

* * *

TenTen grinned sheepishly..."You did that didn't you?" Neji asked her, the two walking into their rooms. "Hey, how was I supposed to know the lock goes on the _inside _of a room?" she asked innocently. Neji rolled his eyes and laughed.

* * *

"Well, might as well not relive the past now shall we?" Sasuke asked, sitting down on the bed once again. "Whatever," Sakura mumbled. He smirked. "You have been hanging around me too much, lately. I never thoguht I'd see the day," he stated, with fake astonishment covering his words. 

"Watch it Uchiha," she warned. He shrugged and laid back on the pillow. "What do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked dangerously. He opened one eye at her and replied, "I'm lying down." "You're hogging up all of the space!" she exclaimed. He shook his head. "No I'm not, we're both teenagers, we take up more space naturally that we did when we were five!" he explained.

Sakura sighed. "There is _one _way to get more room," Sasuke began. Sakura looked up at him with a look of questioning plastered on her face. He smirked. Sakura's eyes grew wide in realization. "No way, Uchiha!" she said, shaking her head. He shrugged. "Your loss." "I am not going to do that!" Sakura explained once more. It was final.

**2 minutes later: **

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Sakura groaned. She was cuddled up with Sasuke on the quite small area of space. "Would you shut up? I'm trying to sleep here," Sasuke mumbled. Sakura fumed. "I am not enjoying this at all!" she whispered. She didn't want to wake the others.

"But I am," Sasuke replied simply. He pulled his arm around her middle protectively. "I told you I wasn't lying," Sasuke stated, referring to what he said earlier during the game they played. Sakura laughed. "Sure Sasuke-kun," she muttered finally beginning to drift off to sleep. Sasuke was in shock.

_'She said Sasuke-**kun** without actually meaning it in a negative way...it was almost...natural...' _he thought. They then both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**With TenTen/Neji **

"Ugh, I'm sooo tired," TenTen complained, making her way to her own bed. Neji nodded in agreement. "Neji," TenTen began. "What?" he asked, looking at her. They'd already gotten into bed and everything.

"I'm glad you told me that thing," she whispered. Neji knew exactly what she was talking about. "I really am glad," she repeated. Neji smiled. "Yeah...I am too," he whispered. They both turned off the lamps that were on the bed side tables.

* * *

**With Ino/Shikamaru**

"Shika-kun?" Ino asked sweetly. He lifted and eyebrow at his new pet name. "Yah?" he asked hesitantly. "Can you tuck me in?" she asked innocently. He did an anime fall. "Onegai? (please)?" she asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes. He smacked his forehead. _'I always go for the eyes! Ugh, girls are so troublesome!' _he thought.

"Fine, but only this once!" he scolded like a father. Ino smiled and nodded childishly. She laid down on the bed and Shikamaru pulled the covers over her, making sure she was completely covered. She smiled. She was going to say thank-you, but as a bonus, Shikamaru pecked her on the forehead. He turned off the lights and returned to his own bed, not wanting a response.

_'I can't believe I just did that...' _he thought.

_'I can't believe he just did that!' _Ino thought happily.

* * *

**With Hinata/Naruto**

Hinata was kind of nervous, since she was in the same bedroom as Naruto. But she was happy and giddy all the same. They'd both gotten into their seperate beds, and were about to turn off the lights when Naruto spoke up.

"Night my little Hinata-chan," he whispered. (who knew, he can actually be quiet for once! it's the apocolypse!)

She blushed ten different shades of red. "N-n-night N-Naruto-kun!" she whispered back with a large smile. They then both turned their lights off. Then Hinata barely even whispered, "I love you Naruto-kun...' without even realizing it. And since Naruto's so totally awesome, he heard it. He smiled victoriously.

* * *

**That's all folks! It's the longest chapter I've ever done so far! Whoot! I'm thinking about doing another story as well. As usual, it's going to be Naruto. I'm on a Naruto phase right now, I'm obsessed. This is what happens when you get me in a room with bunches of tv channels and anime. Anyways, it's going to be a band one, you know the deal, Sasuke, Sakura, bands, yadda yadda. I'll post the summary on the next chapter for either this story or 'I Feel Your Pain'. So check back! . And sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors!** **(I plan on putting in more stuff about Reika, I'm getting to it! don't worry!)**

**IMPORTANT: I need you guys' help on something. I couldn't decide on what name I should give the bands. So, I thought up of some names for Sasuke's band and Sakura's band. Please just tell me in your review which should be the name of which band. Thanks!**

_**Sasuke's Band:**_

Undiluted Resplendency

My Detrimental Remedy

My Living Nonexistance

Morbid Exploitations

_**Sakura's Band:**_

The Bright Darkness

My Distilled Sin

Unconcious Recognition

Unequivocal Promises

**I know the names really suck, but oh well. . I think you guys will like the story, I haven't decided on a name yet, but I've listed some songs that they're going to sing. The songs I picked out are mostly by the same band, except for one or two, and each song deals with Sakura, or Sasuke, or both. You'll see:D**


End file.
